Laon Haje
Laon Haje is a young chachaoong who is a prisoner of Ja Gwi. Although unrelated by blood, he was raised by Laon Hiljo and works closely with him. He also has a close relationship with Laon Jena, who was raised alongside him by Hiljo. Appearance Haje stands at around 5'5" and has silver hair and gray eyes. His hair, however, is not naturally this color. Like Jena, Haje dyed his hair in order to look more like Hiljo. His natural hair color appears to be much darker, based on images shown in Jena's flashbacks. With his current appearance, he looks enough like Hiljo that Mu-Young initially wondered if they might be twins, despite knowing that it is impossible for chachaoongs. Haje usually wears a tight-fitting black and purple outfit that appears to be designed for easy movements during fighting. He sometimes wears a mask that covers the lower portion of his face. Beneath the mask is a jagged scar along the corner of his mouth and down his throat, presumably given to him by Ja Gwi. The injury was severe enough to leave Ha Je permanently mute. Personality Haje appears to be both inquisitive and observant. He is able to instantly notice that Jena is hiding something when she comes back from her first near-meeting with Yu-Jin, and informs Hiljo that she is not being honest. He demonstrates extremely loyalty to Hiljo, seeming to view him as a father figure or, perhaps, an older brother, and cared deeply for Jena as well. Due to the injury to his mouth and jaw, he never talks, but he is able to communicate via sign language. He demonstrates a very calm, somewhat optimistic personality, but can also become enraged to the point of nearly throwing away his own life. Abilities Haje has yet to demonstrate any particular special abilities outside the normal abilities shared by all chachaoongs. He is a skilled fighter but prefers long-range firearms to close-range combat. As he is first seen attempting to snipe Mu Young from a higher rooftop, it can be assumed that Haje's specialty is probably in the area of marksmanship, although he also shows a great deal of dexterity and speed, and is able to dodge Mu-Young's yongma Shadow's attacks without being hit. Like Hiljo, he also utilizes a variety of smaller, hand-thrown projectiles with explosive and corrosive materials which are capable of damaging Shadow, slowing its regeneration. Relationships * Laon Hiljo - Haje had an extremely close relationship with Hiljo due to having been raised by him for many years. * Laon Jena - Though Haje was initially jealous of Jena when she was first taken in by Hiljo, the two came to share a close, sibling-like relationship as time passed. Haje seems to help Hiljo keep her in line as he will inform Hiljo when Jena is hiding things. But he will also act as something of a physical shield for her to hide behind when she is cowering from Hiljo's (often exaggerated) anger. History Not much is known about Haje's history before he appears in the story, outside the fact that he was originally found and maimed (and, subsequently, marked) by Ja-Gwi as a very young child. He was taken in and raised by Hiljo and was acquainted with the older man longer than he was to Jena, thus fostering a very close relationship with him. Synopsis (Major spoilers beyond this point) He first appears during an unprovoked attack against Mu-Young. He is the one who noticed that Mu-Young very closely resembles Ignatio, but is told by Hiljo to keep this fact a secret. Haje was severely traumatized by Hiljo's death. After being saved by an awakened Yu-Jin, was taken to the mountains by Jena, to search for a friend of Yi-Mae so they can recover from their loss. References